


Faith, Trust, and Angel Feathers

by HouseFernFandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, No Angst, No Smut, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, Winged Castiel, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseFernFandom/pseuds/HouseFernFandom
Summary: It's time for Castiel's molt, but how will Dean react to the news?





	Faith, Trust, and Angel Feathers

Dean and Castiel were alone in the kitchen eating breakfast. Sam had already left for his daily loon run like they didn’t already do enough of that.

“Dean,” Castiel said. “I have to leave for a week.”

“What?” Dean asked. “Why?”

“It is not of import. There is just something I must attend to.”

“If it’s not of import then why do you have to leave for an entire week?” Normally when Cas had something to do he would at least show up every other day or so to let Dean know he wasn’t dead, or more likely to make sure Dean wasn’t dead.

“There is something I must do and one week is how long it will take.”

“But what do you have to do?”

“It does not matter.”

“Then tell me what it is,” Dean growled out.

“It is a personal matter, something that all angels must attend to.”

“I’m not leaving until you give me and straight answer.”

“You realize I could leave.”

“Yeah, well I’ll just pray for you until you get so annoyed you come back.”

The two of them stared at each other over Dean’s half-finished meal. Castiel did believe Dean and he also didn’t want to leave things with his mate like this, so eventually, he sighed and said, “I am going to molt.”

“Molt? Like a bird?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“But you don’t have wings.”

“Of course I have wings. How do you think I fly?” His human could be so dense sometimes.

“I thought it was just your mojo or something. How come I’ve never seen them?”

“They are kept on another plane that you cannot perceive.”

“Oh, so why do you have to leave to molt?”

“Angels are very vulnerable during molt.”

“Then shouldn’t that give you more of a reason to stay here?” Dean asked.

“Molting with another present requires an extreme level of trust and is a very intimate activity.”

“We’ve been sharing a bed for almost a year, Cas. That seems pretty intimate to me. Is it that you don’t trust me?” The thought hurt, but it wasn’t like Dean could blame the guy after everything that had happened. After everything Dean had done.

“No, I do trust you, Dean,” Castiel replied quickly. “It’s just I have never had anyone help me before, and it did not occur to me that you might be interested. Caring for an angel in molt requires a lot of time and effort, as we must be groomed almost constancy.”

“Of course I’ll help. Just get your wings out and tell me what do.”

“I haven’t started molting yet, Dean.”

“Oh,” Dean said rubbing the back of his neck. “So when do you start?”

“Probably not for another day or two.”

“Well then just tell me when you do.”

“I am incapable of hiding my wings during molt. I do believe you will notice.”

The next morning Dean was woken up by Castiel shifting around uncomfortably on the bed. He was naked from the waist up and didn’t even seem to notice that Dean was awake and staring. Before Dean could say anything, the air started to shimmer and big black wings began to appear. They were absolutely gorgeous and without question the most beautiful thing the hunter had ever seen. Before he could comment on these thoughts, however, Cas seemed to notice his audience and snapped his wings back in a vain attempt to hide them.

Dean quickly noticed that his angel looked very nervous sitting there. “So you really do have wings.” That was a stupid thing to say.

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said, looking like he very much agreed with Dean’s thought.

“So you said I need to groom them?”

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel said without moving.

“Are you alright, man?”

“Yes, Dean. I am simply unused to someone else being present when my wings are out.”

“So what do I need to do right now?”

“Run your hands down the wings, straighten any feathers that are out of place, and take out any that have come out but are caught on other feathers,” Castiel explained, slowly opening one of the massive appendages. However, when Dean went to touch it, the wing moved away. “I apologize, Dean. Our wings are very sensitive and mine have never been touched.”

“Oh, they’re sensitive mm,” Dean said, trying to lighten the moon. “So what? Is this like you losing your wing virginity?”

“No, Dean,” Castiel said, sounding exasperated. “I mean they are very easy to injure. When you go through the wing, you must be careful to not tug on any of the feathers, and pulling one out is one of the most painful things an angel can experience.”

And suddenly, Dean understood exactly what he had been trusted with here. “Okay, Cas. I promise I’ll be careful.” He reached out for the wing once more but it was again pulled away from him.

“Start with the backs,” Castiel instructed.

Dean got up and walked around behind. He saw that this made his angel even more nervous. “It’s alright, Cas. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know Dean,” Cas said.

“I’m going to start now.” When Dean first touched the wing it flinched away a bit, but Cas didn’t pull it back like the other times, so Dean continued. He could feel the wing trembling slightly under his hand as he moved it through the silk smooth feathers. Dean was very careful to follow Cas’ instructions and not pull on the feathers. He put any that fell out in a neat stack on his nightstand. As he went along the wing he felt Cas relax under him. The angel seemed to like the grooming process when he got over his nervousness. After he had finished the back of the second wing he asked, “That right, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean, you did that very well. Now you need to do the front. They are even more sensitive than the back.” Dean could hear the unspoken plea to be careful.

As he made his way down the front of the left wing it took even longer for Cas to relax, but eventually, he did. “Are we done then?” Dean asked as he finished up with the right wing.

“No. You still need to do the part of the inside that is on my back. Those feathers are the most sensitive and there is also an oil gland at the top.” As he said this Castiel turned on the bed and spread his wings out behind him.

When Dean moved in to straighten the last few feathers he could feel Cas’ whole body shaking. As he moved around to finish up with the right wing he asked: “Do I need to do anything with the oil glands?”

Castiel hesitated before answering with, “If you lightly massage them, oil with come out that should be used to coat each feather.”

Dean did as told, gently coating each individual feather with the oil he got from lightly rubbing the two small glands. “All done?”

“Yes, thank you, Dean,” Cas answered.

Dean noticed that Castiel still looked nervous so he leaned forward and kissed him. After a moment of hesitation, Cas kissed him back. “Was that good?” Dean murmured.

“Yes,” Cas breathed.

“So when do we do that again?” Dean asked, leaning down to kiss along Cas’ jaw.

“Before bed would be best.”

“Wonder how we can fill the time until then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and a special thanks to anyone that commented. If you have any preference for what you want me to write in the future comment your ideas below.


End file.
